Night Club
by Shadow Sha
Summary: My colletion of Oneshot stories.
1. God is a DJ

Night Club

Author's note: This fic will be a collection of one-shot stories. YGO Charries will sing songs of my choice. I got this idea from my friend MSK when she was working on her song-fic series ((Pleasure and Pain, must read)) Her stories are about Angst, I on the other hand will do humor and love ((but mostly humor))

The one shot stories will take place in a Nightclub called "Midnight Cat", open mic to everyone. Random songs that give me ideas for the stories.

In the disclaimer, I'll tell you who wrote the song I'll use ((As in, it I use a song sang by P!NK, then I'll tell you that song was written by P!NK))

Oh, and occasionally I'll bring in "Guests" singers from other Animes or my OC's.

Well, hope you enjoy .

SS

Summery: Serenity is singing, Joey is dieing…find out why.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, P!NK, or other crap in this Fix. I'll be using

The song "God in a DJ" by P!NK ((Yet again, not mine. Don't sue))

Chapter 1: God is a DJ

The gang goes to a new nightclub that opened in Domino City. When they all get there, Serenity sees the open mic and starts bouncing in her seat.

" Oh big brother, could I sing? Please?"

Joey smiled and nodded. "Sure, sing whatever"

Serenity hugged Joey and dashed to the stage. After she found the song she wanted to sing, she started singing.

"I've been a girl with her skirt pulled high.

Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes.

Now I see the world as a candy store.

With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore.

Like Mommy I love you.

Daddy I hate you.

Brother I need you.

Lover, hey 'fuck you'.

I can see everything here with my third eye. Like the blue in the sky.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

Love is a rhythm.

You are the music.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

You get what you're given. 

It's all how you use it.

I've been a Girl- middle finger in the air.

Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care.

So open your mouth and stick out your tongue.

You might as well let go; you can't take back what you've done.

So find a new lifestyle. A New reason to smile.

Look for Nirvana. Under the strobe light.

Sequins and sex dreams.

You whisper to me.

There's no reason to cry.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

Love is a rhythm.

You are the music.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

You get what you're given. 

It's all how you use it.

You take what you get and you get what you give.

I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live.

I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin.

Lift your hands in the air so life can begin.

If God is a DJ…If God is a DJ life is a dance floor.

Get your ass on the dance floor.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

Love is a rhythm.

You are the music.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

You get what you're given. 

It's all how you use it.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

Love is a rhythm.

You are the music.

If God is a DJ.

Life is a dance floor.

You get what you're given. 

It's all how you use it."

Serenity walks down from the stage, bouncing into the seat next to Joey smiling.

"What did you think big brother. Was I good? " 

Joey was silent, un-moving, and in shock. Yugi waved his hand in front of Joey's face when he said.

" I think you killed him serenity" 

-------------------------------------------------------

Well…that it for the first Chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review. .


	2. Love Song

Night Club

Summery: Ryo's singing, Joey finds out Ryo's secret crush….Who is it? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, P!NK, or other crap in this fic. The song I'll be using is "Love song" by P!NK ((Yet again, not mine. Don't sue))

Chapter 2: Love song 

Joey and Ryo hit a new Nightclub called 'Midnight Cat' In Downtown Domino. As they sat down to order drinks, Ryo spots the stage and mic.

"Joey…I want to sing a song. Do you think I can? "

Joey turns to Ryo and smiles, putting his arm around Ryo's shoulder "Sure you can sing, go ahead "

Ryo leaves his table and goes onto the stage. He tells the DJ what song to play.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a special friend of mine" 

The light's dim and a spotlight shines on Ryo. The light glitters through his hair, giving him the appearance of an angel. He clears his throat and begins to sing.

"I've never written a love song.

That didn't end in tears.

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song.

If you can replace my fears.

I need your patience and guidance.

And all you lovin' and more.

When thunder rolls through my life.

Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby.

If I'd only let myself.

There's this well of emotions.

I feel I must protect.

But what's the point of this armor.

If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love.

Then live without any scars.

Baby, can I trust this?

Or do all things end?

I need to hear that you'd die for me.

Again and again and again.

So tell me when you look in my eyes.

Can you share all the pain and happy times.

'cause I will love you for the rest of my life.

This is my very first love song.

That didn't end in tears.

I think you re-wrote my love song.

For the rest of my years.

I will love you for the rest of my life."

The spotlight fades as the lights come back on. Ryo walks off the stage and sits next to Joey, folding his hands in his lap.

"Joey…I love you" 

Ryo sits quietly next to Joey, waiting for the next thing to happen that will either make a relationship or break a friendship. Joey sits there looking at Ryo in awe.

"Ryo…" 

Joey puts his arms around Ryo and drew him into an embrace. He runs his fingers through Ryo's silver hair.

"I love you too."

Ryo opened his eyes and looked up at Joey in shock. He smiles as he leans up and kisses Joey.

"Oh Joey…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeeee! Puffshipping! Worth reading, isn't it? Read and review! .


End file.
